The twins of Thetis
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Perseus was saved by the godess Thetis. He is adopted and becomes the twin brother of the greatest warrior of all time.
1. Chapter 1

This is heavily influenced by the 'timeless warrior' by Anaklusmos14.

There will be similarities and differences to it. I highly recommend that you read it as it is probably one of my favourite fanfictions.

Chapter 1

I was being chased by a huge creature. It snorted while it ran. I had to get Perseus away from it.

Zeus had sent it after us to kill my son; he was a son of Poseidon. I ran to the sea hoping the boy's father would protect us. I ran through the forest. The branches whipped my arms and face but I could not slow down. He must not get my son. I heard a roar from behind me. I knew it was getting closer. When I got there I saw a woman. She was about to cry out in warning but it was too late. I felt a pain in my back and then nothing

**Woman's POV**

I watched I horror as the Minotaur caught the woman. The son managed to wriggle out from under his mother's dead corpse.

I saw the Minotaur bring up his axe and I knew I had to do something. I pushed forward a wave and made a fist. It grabbed the child at the last second. The beast looked around for its missing prey. It saw me and I stared it down. I watched it walk off in defeat. It bent over the mother and cut her open another time. He covered himself in blood and ran off back to his master.

I looked down at the small toddler. He was about two years old. I smiled at him and he opened his eyes. They were a beautiful sea green. 'Poseidon' I thought to myself. I felt his presence approach. "Who is the child?" I said already knowing the answer.

"His name is Perseus, he is my son."

"Was that Minotaur sent by Zeus?"

He nodded. "Could you… could you raise him with your child?" Poseidon asked hesitantly.

I looked at him, his eyes were full of hope for the child, and they were also full of fear for the child. "Yes, I will take him. I will raise him as my own."

"Thank you Thetis."

I nodded in thanks and he disappeared in the sea mist. I looked down at the child. "You will be a mighty hero like my son. You will be remembered throughout history as one of the two sons of Thetis. The brother of Achilles."

**Sixteen years later**

**Perseus POV**

I ducked under the blow from my brother and pulled back sweating. We had been fighting for almost a full day.

Achilles put out his hand, "A draw brother."

I smiled and put out my hand. We went back inside chatting and took off our armour. We both had armour made by Hephaestus himself. He liked us a lot as our mother Thetis had been one of the gods that nursed him back to health after he was thrown off Olympus by his mother.

"So Achilles what do you think we should do?" I asked.

He thought for a bit. "I believe that as Greeks we should go with Agamemnon to Troy. As people I think that that would be an unnecessary loss of men. Our men may be the best in the world but we will still lose some."

"Whatever we do we should do it before they leave. They would not be able to take the beach otherwise." I joked.

"I agree, although at least they have Ajax and Odysseus going with them. They are men of honour and I believe them to be going." Achilles said.

Our cousin came in through the front door. "Patrocles why are you here?" I said.

"The men are restless. They wish to sail to Troy."

I grimaced. "We are deciding whether or not we should go. We are Greeks yes but we are also Myrmidons. We are not from mainland Greece. We do not want to get caught up in this war if we can help it. I would most like it is we were able to avoid the loss of men."

"The men will go with or without you, they want to serve Greece."

"What about Agamemnon? He is not a worthy king to serve under. I would rather serve under Priam. He is a much better ruler."

"Brother, if the men are going we should as well. We have trained all fifty of them personally. We will teach the Trojans to fear the twins of Thetis."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Perseus's POV**

The wind had gone dead.

We were within sight of the beaches of Troy and the wind disappears. Agamemnon managed to upset the wind gods. "Our mighty leader has made it virtually impossible to get to Troy in the next day. It is too far to row in one shot and still be able to fight when you get there."

My brother nodded in agreement. "Can you do it?" he asked quietly. No-one knew that I was the son of Poseidon apart from him and my mother. I smiled at him and in response the ship started to move ahead of the others. A few minutes later and we were miles ahead of the other ships and about to land on the beaches of Troy.

My brother held his hand up for me and the others to follow, five, four, three, two, one. We let out a battle cry and fifty of us charged onto the beach. My brother and I put our shields in front of our heads and charged up the hill. The first Trojans that we got to fell prey to Achilles' spear. I ran one through and left my spear in his corpse. I drew my sword and blocked a strike going for my brother. We were the perfect fighting unit. We had been fighting together since we could hold a sword and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses inside out. We cut and slashed our way through the soldiers. We made our way up the steps of the temple of Apollo. The soldiers finally broke under the two man onslaught and we waited outside. Some of our soldiers went into the temple and we heard screams coming from inside. The running Trojans were cut down mercilessly. We heard screaming from a room. We went in to see a woman being stripped down. Achilles ran forward and stabbed the man. He turned around to see us. He looked in fear as Achilles yelled, "Have we not drilled it into your thick skull that you treat women properly." He sighed in disgust and ripped out his sword. He went down to the woman's level and said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Briseis."

My eyes widened. "Brother this is one of the Princesses of Troy." Achilles looked at her and then back at me. I nodded.

"Come with me, I will not hurt you." My brother said.

She looked at him for a while. Patrocles came in. He looked at the dead body if the soldier and the woman. "Cousins we have visitors."

Achilles turned around and looked at Patrocles. "Take this woman to my tent and let no man touch her. She is to be unharmed." Patrocles nodded knowing how we treated women.

We walked out of the room and out of the temple. We saw some horsemen riding towards us. We each put our hands out for spears. We lent back and threw them. They hit men either side of the Prince that was riding towards us. They reined up as they saw the two throws.

"Hector; go back to your home. Come back tomorrow when you do not have to fight the two sons of Thetis." Achilles yelled.

Hector looked at us surprised. Everyone knew who we were and our prowess in battle. I raised my hand in mock salute and the party rode back to Troy.

Achilles turned to me, "We should probably welcome the other Greeks ashore. I can't wait to see Agamemnon's face as he sees the beaches completely clear of troops."

"He won't be happy to see that we have not kept to formation and that is entertaining enough." I said.

We strode back to the edge of the beach. "The girl that you captured, she is quite pretty. Are you sure that kindness is not the only reason that you would like to keep her in your tent." Achilles scowled at me and I laughed.

"A joke Achilles, I know you would never take advantage of her. Mother drilled that into us." Achilles nodded smiling at the memory of the hour on end Mother drilled the correct etiquette that she deemed fitting for princes.

I turned to see Agamemnon's ship come to the beach and the soldiers on board disembark.

When Agamemnon saw us he glared at the two young smiling boys who had such a reputation. "How did you get so far ahead of the rest of the fleet?"

I smiled, "I am so, sorry but that is a secret." I said with mock politeness. He glared at us and then his eyes lit up as he saw something behind us. "Here are my prizes." We turned to see Briseis and another woman being dragged towards us.

We both growled in anger and the guards around Agamemnon looked in shock as I pointed my sword at the king and Achilles charged at the men dragging the women. A second later Achilles joined us once again and we were both pointing our swords at Agamemnon. The women were behind us.

"Seize the prizes." Agamemnon yelled.

We leapt into action. The guard surged forward and within seconds were pulling away from the two Princes. Agamemnon looked at us in anger. "You dare defy your king."

"Our king is Achilles' father Peleus, and so actually we are not defying our king." I said cheekily.

Agamemnon fumed in anger as we walked to the women and helped them to their feet. He yelled and drove his sword into Achilles' shoulder.

He fell forward and I whipped around and put my knee on the king's chest and my sword to his throat. Achilles got up unharmed and Agamemnon looked at his shattered sword in horror. Achilles put his hand on my shoulder and I let the king go. The entire guard watched the scene in shock.

When we arrived back at our tent we saw a knocked out Patrocles on the floor. I threw a bucket of water over his face and he spluttered and woke up.

"I am so sorry Perseus," he said when he saw me; "They took her." Achilles came up to him with the girls.

"It's okay Patrocles. They are here. What happened?"

"I was about to put her in your tent and I saw another girl being dragged away. I yelled at the soldiers and they came over and took her as well. One of them came up behind me and hit me on the head."

"It's okay Patrocles. Go and have some fun with the others." He nodded and ran off.

We took the two girls into Achilles' tent and they looked terrified.

I sighed, "We are not going to hurt you."

"Our mother would never let us play this one down if we did."

The other girl looked at us curiously. "Who is your mother."

Achilles looked at me and I nodded. "Our mother is Thetis."

"You're demigods?" Briseis asked. We nodded.

"We will warn you that in order to not arouse suspicion we will have to keep one in each tent. We will not stop you but if you leave the tents without one of us you are beyond our protection and we will not be able to help you. But you can go if you believe that you must. "

I took the other one to my tent while Achilles kept Briseis. When I got to the tent I said, "Have some food." I pointed to the plate that was on the bed. As she went over to the food bowl albeit hesitantly I watched her. "What is your name?"

"Zoe Nightshade."

I smiled, "were you captured in the temple?"

She shook her head, "I was looking for a place to find work and I ended up outside Troy, the men found me as I was trying to get to the city."

I nodded and said, "You take the bed, I will have another put in here for tomorrow."

"What about today?" she said looking at me worriedly.

"Relax; I will sleep on the floor."

"Who are you? I see you command men and even the king is wary of you, well he is now." She asked.

"Do you know of the Myrmidon Princes, Achilles and Perseus."

She nodded, "Everyone has heard of them and their supposed invincibility."

"My name is Perseus and my brother is Achilles."

She gulped, "You are the Princes."

"Yep, as for the invincibility well," I picked up a knife and stabbed my hand. The knife shattered. "We are almost invulnerable, invincible no."

"Will you be marching on Troy soon?"

I looked at her amused, "Worried are we."

"You saved me and if you die then I will probably be given to the king."

"Fair enough."

I went up to her. "Let me have a look at you." She started to look worried again. "Have I yet tried to hurt or take advantage of you? No, I just want to clean up any wounds that you have."

She relented and I picked up some water in a ball. She stared in shock. I smiled. The water travelled all over her skin healing up any bruises or cuts. When I was done I smiled at her, "See I won't hurt you." She smiled back for the first time.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it."

I then started to take off my armour. I brought up water and washed it off. I then took off my shirt to get another one. I felt someone watching me and looked up. Zoe was staring at me. She saw me looking and blushed. "Are you looking at me?" I said smirking.

She blushed again and looked down. I put on a clean shirt. If you want me shout. Me and Achilles are going to do some sparing. I haven't had a proper fight since I left Myrmidon."

I walked out at the same time as Achilles. He smiled. "Pull your blows back; neither of us is wearing armour. We don't want to break the swords." I laughed.

I drew my sword and he drew his. He fainted towards me and I just ignored it. We then broke into complex sword patterns; we tried everything that either of us knew. The problem was that we both knew the same techniques. We continued to fight for quite some time. When I next looked around there was a large group of spectators watching us. I pointed and my brother smirked. We stopped when we saw Odysseus at the back of the crowd. When they stopped the crowd dispersed.

"It's been a while Perseus, Achilles."

"It has friend" I said to him.

"That was a nice touch, getting here first. It'll annoy the king to no length and will make the Trojans fear you. I hear that you also saved some girls. That must have annoyed him even more."

"Yes it was funny to see his face as Achilles' armour broke his sword. He doesn't even know about our skin yet."

Odysseus laughed. "Anyway I came here to tell you two that we are needed. Some Trojans came under the white flag. They are waiting outside the camp."

We followed him and when we got there so were the other important members of the Greeks.

When I saw Hector I nodded in respect. "He is a good man. Better than most of ours anyway." I whispered to Achilles while pointing at Hector.

"I know but unfortunately he is on the other side."

"We are here to discuss the unfortunate event of Greeks trespassing on Trojan soil and killing of our men."

"You must first return my wife, and then we will talk." Menelaus growled.

"Never, she chose me."

"She is my wife and you shall return her, otherwise we shall be forced to use tale her by force."

The Trojan party turned and rode off.

"Well that was a short negotiation. If I didn't know any better I would say that the Greeks were intentionally trying to not have any peace so our gracious king can take Troy for himself." I said.

Achilles laughed and Odysseus just smirked looking at the ground.

We walked off back to the tents. I heard fighting. "Of course he tries when we are not there."

We both ran to the group of tents owned by the Myrmidons. When we got there we saw the guards to each of our tents knocked out and bangs coming from inside. We ran into our own tents. When I got into my tent I saw one guard on the floor clutching his crotch but the other three were crowded Zoe. I drew my sword and ran one through before they knew I was there. I then beheaded the second. The last looked at me scared recognising me. I just looked at him in anger and kicked him in the chest. I picked up a knife from the table and gave it to Zoe. "He's yours." I said. I then dispatched the one by the door and carried them out of the tent. I saw Achilles doing the same. Agamemnon came over to see if the deed was done.

When he saw the dead bodies piled up outside the tents he snapped. Seeing that we were not in armour he smiled. "Bring the two traitorous princes to me with their ladies in their tents."

We smiled and turned to face the oncoming soldiers. When the captain was in range Achilles said, "You know who we are and if you try to attack us we will have to use lethal force on you like we did to your friends here." Some of them looked hesitant but the captain said.

"Invincible, my ass. These two probably cannot fight at all and made a myth up to make them seem strong."

I shrugged to Achilles and together we armed only with swords charged about fifty fully armoured up Greek soldiers.

We just cut our way through the men with ease. When we got to the back I put my sword to the captain's chest and Achilles to Agamemnon's.

They looked at us to see us unharmed and with fifty men behind us dead on the floor. "You dare to put hands on a king." I smirked at the captain and we both let our respective captives go.

"If you come back you will receive the same treatment."

We turned and strode back to our tents. When I got back into my tent I was engulfed in a hug. She then suddenly broke off the hug. "Sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay I don't have any problem with being hugged by pretty girls."

She blushed. "Thank you Perseus."

"It's okay; he broke into my tent and tried to take what was here."

She smiled at me. I went out and came back with some food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks,"

"So why were you walking around Troy anyway. I know that you were looking for work but.. well women do not work much and a young girl like you must have a family."

"I..I was a Hesperidite. I helped the hero Heracles and was thrown out of the garden. He left me with a memory of what could have been and a sword that I gave him to fight with. He didn't even have the decency to keep a gift."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. I needed to tell someone."

"I have a place that you could go. Away from this. Somewhere that you could be safe that is not a war zone. You could be safe from Agamemnon aswell."

"Where?"

"I will tell you when we are closer to the time that I can get you there. Now I believe that sleep would be a good option."

When I woke up the next morning I was careful to be as quiet as I could. When I came back in I shook her awake. "I am going now. There is food on the table and there will be guards outside for as long as I am gone."

"Thank you Perseus."

"I shall be back as soon as I can to make sure Agamemnon does not try anything foolish."

I grabbed one of my knives and gave it to her. "Just in case."

"Thanks again, be careful." I smiled at that. I left my tent only to see Achilles had not left his yet. I walked in to see him and Briseis naked and on top of each other. I kicked him. They both woke up and Briseis started to blush. I put up my hands and left. Five minutes later I was joined by Achilles.

"One day and she is already in your bed." I said.

"It must be the natural charm and good looks." He said.

"Well unfortunately that is not going to help against the Trojans."

"Seriously though, you have known her for less than a day. You should at least get to know her first."

"What like you are doing?"

"I will be getting Zoe away from here as soon as possible. I shall be sending her to the hunters. I am therefore not planning to make any kind of move on her, or she may not qualify."

"Ah, you won't be able to make a move then. Ah well I will have to do it all for you."

We walked into the area of the battle line that was being built. We joined the Myrmidons in the front of the line. We were obviously right at the front. Achilles looked at me and he said, "Should we wait for that idiot of a king."

I smirked. "Myrmidons charge."

We would have been left out front but the excitement of the charge was contagious and we were followed by the men on either side. And so the Trojan war began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Perseus' POV**

We yelled a war cry as one as we crashed into the Trojan lines. Achilles and I led the entire army into the Trojan ranks. We cut through the Trojans. We looked around to see the Myrmidons fighting on three sides. We had managed to cut a large whole in the Trojan force. They had managed to draw significantly ahead of the rest of the Greek army. We were not worried. We were the elite of Greece led by two of the best fighters in the known world. I was right beside my brother. Each of us was an incredible fighter. When we came together we were unstoppable.

The Trojans pulled back from the group of fifty Myrmidons. There was a gap of about five feet on either side of the soldiers.

"Fight me." Achilles yelled as the last Trojans disengaged from the Myrmidons. "Fight me you Trojans cowards. Prove to me you are worthy to defend your city from the might of the Myrmidons. Prove to me why you are worthy to have a city to call home."

This spurred the surrounding Trojans into anger. They charged back against the Myrmidons who had an equally fierce charge back at the Trojans. Unfortunately the rest of the Greek army were not doing so well against the fierce defence that the Trojans were putting forward.

There was a cheer from the Trojans surrounding the Myrmidons. We looked around to see a purple coloured guard coming towards us. "Achilles, they are the elite of Troy. They must be here to stop us."

Achilles snorted in derision, "Come on brother, let us show them what it means to fight a real soldier."

We stepped forward and faced the elite of Troy down. Our soldiers around us kept the other Trojans off our backs. They knew we wanted to do ourselves. I could see a huge man watching his priests at work. They were the priests of Ares. Achilles looked at me and smiled, "Shall we brother?"

I smiled back. "We shall." With that the two of us charged forward into the surprised warrior priests. They were fast, strong fighters. They were possibly as good as our men.

Unfortunately for them my brother and I were not our men. We crashed into the fray. We fought as we had never done before. This was why we had trained. This was why we were here. The exhilaration of knowing that you are better than them, the knowledge that however hard they try we will always be able to beat them. That is why we fought, that is why we were here.

I slashed at the first man cutting the top off his head. His friend looked in surprise at the brain tissue that splattered into him. He then looked down to see a whole in his chest where my brother's sword had been. I ducked under a blow and kicked backwards. The person hit the floor and Achilles stabbed him in the neck. I picked up a spear from the ground. I threw it and it impaled two through the chest. The man just behind them looked in shock at what had happened and his head hit the floor.

A minute later we ran out of opponents. I surveyed the carnage around us. There were about fifty purple robed bodies strewn around the floor. Some were stabbed cleanly. Some were missing limbs and were crying on the ground. Some had lost a head and were doing nothing, (obviously.) others were stuck to the ground by spears and some were impaled on their own swords. Our own men looked at us with a new level of respect and fear.

My brother looked at me and nodded, "We did well brother," I said.

He nodded again. I heard a horn sound, "I believe that, that is the sound for recall." Achilles said annoyed.

"We could not have done any more; between us we must have killed a thousand men or more. The loyal soldiers around us must have killed another thousand. I reckon that we did our fair share of killing today." I said.

Achilles nodded in agreement.

When we got back to the tents what we saw made us shake with fear. Our camp had been wrecked. The guards that had been outside our tents were dead. Achilles and I ran into our tents. We came out at the same time. We strode towards the kings tent. When we entered the guards looked at us warily. The entire royal guard had seen us decimate the Priests. They did not want to fight us.

"Give them back." Achilles yelled.

"Or what?" Agamemnon answered.

"We will not fight in this war until the women that were in our tents are returned. If they are not in our tents by the end of this week we will watch in the sea as you are slaughtered. If they are not in the tents in a month we will join the Trojans against you." I yelled getting more and more angry.

Agamemnon did not believe us, "You will not. You are too proud to watch your friends die."

"I meant all of our soldiers as well. How will you beat the Trojans without the men who lead you into battle?"

"You will not defy me."

"What can you do to us?"

"I will have your men killed one by one until you are willing to fight again." Agamemnon shouted.

"For every Myrmidon you kill we will kill a hundred Greeks." Agamemnon looked at us.

"I will kill your men if you do not do as I ask."

"Then we will kill yours."

"I will kill the women."

I looked at Achilles and he went quiet, this was when he was angry. He spoke in a whisper. "If you do that we will crucify you on the walls of Troy. You would be then be left there to rot."

Agamemnon looked at us and walked off. "He thinks that we are bluffing." I said.

"In a week we will leave the army and watch as Hector destroys it." Achilles said angrily.

"We should tell our friends in the army. Ajax and Odysseus may well follow us out of the army." I suggested.

"If that happened Agamemnon's balls really would be in a vice. He will be without his best tactician and his three best warriors. Hector would have very little problem in beating the Greeks without us four and our soldiers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Zoe and Briseis were taken. The two brothers and their friends were currently loading the ships. The men had been informed of the king's theft. They were agreed to join the four protesters. Some of them were a little hesitant. They did however respect the wishes of the princes. They followed them and respected them. Within hours the most powerful elements to Agamemnon's army were out to sea.

The Greeks were worried. Agamemnon unfortunately for them was still to stubborn to accept that he needed the men that were out to sea. The Trojans unfortunately for the Greeks saw this rightly as a time for attack. The Greeks were missing their main parts to their armies, and the Trojans had just received the Amazons. There was a Trojan force currently being led by Prince Hector.

The first the Greeks knew of this was the flaming bales of hay that were pushed down the hill into the valley.

**Hector's POV**

I helped to push the last of the hay bales down the hill. I looked in satisfaction as they hit the unsuspecting Greeks. The Outpost network was sloppy and had been easy to take out. I thought that this was what happened when your four best warriors and your two best tacticians Perseus and Odysseus were no longer with the main body of the army.

I yelled charge and the Trojan soldiers that I had brought with me charged down the hill. I looked at the few archers that I had brought with me. Each one had been handpicked by Apollo himself. They lit their arrows on fire and fired at the tents furthest away. I then watched the carnage below. I looked for where the fight was going worst. I then looked at my guard and said, "Follow me."

They walked behind me in formation. I jogged forward and raised my sword. I then charged into battle with my guard right behind me. We crashed into the Greeks who were just beginning to push through our line achieving two things. Firstly the line was kept intact and secondly the men who were about to waiver saw me and their resolve. We pushed forward. I pushed through their line and continued on what I had come here to do. I had come to deal the Greeks a blow yes but there was another motive. I ran right to the royal tent. My guard I knew were right there. I burst into the tent. All there was, was a few women and some slaves. I looked around to see if I could find it. I saw I and picked it up I pointed at the women. "Take them, they could be useful."

I strode out of the tent and walked off back to the safety of our lines.

**Perseus' POV**

What I saw made me both cringe and clench my fist. I cringed because so many of the Greeks would die because of Agamemnon's foolishness. I clenched my fist as he would now realise that he needed us. I watched as the Trojans eventually pulled out. I turned to Achilles. "He will come and ask us for help. His advisors will be adamant. Even his brother will ask him to."

Fifteen minutes later I was proved right. We were called ashore. When we got there we were met by a strangely smug king Agamemnon. He looked at us, "I would give you the women now but it turns out that they, along with the rest of the women that are kept in my tent were taken by Prince Hector.

Achilles and I exchanged a look. "Better him than you." my brother said. I smirked.

He looked at us surprised that we were not upset.

We then walked past him saying, Patrocles set the tents back up. We will be re-joining our allies.

We then walked right out of the Greek camp.

It was getting dark and unfortunately for the Trojans, that gave Achilles and I cover to do what we wanted.

When we got to the base of the wall, my brother turned to me. I nodded and sucked the moisture out of the rock creating cracks and then hardened the water for handholds. "After you," I muttered mockingly. He just smiled and started to climb.

After about five minutes of climbing a wall, we got to the top. I glanced and saw a couple of sentries walking around. Two stopped right in front of us. Achilles made and hand gesture. I nodded. I climbed down a little and put out my hand he bunched his muscles used my hand to propel him up. He flipped up and hit the two sentries on the way. They collapsed on the floor in a heap. I climbed all the way up and we tied them up and gagged them. We then tied them to the outside of the wall so no-one would accidently find them. We crept into the city of Troy. We immediately made our way to the barracks. We straightened up as we walked through the streets. We wore cloaks.

When we got close to the barracks we saw someone going the same place. We let him go in first recognising him as Prince Hector. We heard laughing from inside and that stopped when the Prince went inside. We followed and what we saw made us furious. The women who had been captured were tied up on a wall. They were all missing items of clothing almost as if a game had been played. There was one who was dead on the floor. We were about to attack these men not caring who was here when there was a shout of rage from the Prince beside us. "What did I tell you about these women being useful, for bargaining chips? Did you forget that we found Briseis among these women. She vouched for them and will be sorely disappointed by how they were treated. You disgust me. You are not fit to be from Troy."

The men looked him with fear. He turned and saw us. For the first time he properly studied us. When he worked out whom we were his eyes practically burst from their sockets. He pointed to us, "You two, I need to talk to you."

We followed him.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

We looked at him with amusement, "No shout for guards Hector. I am almost offended." I said.

"We are here for the same reason that we left the Greek army." Hector gulped when he realised that the girls were the reason. He had just seen the state of them.

"Ah."

Achilles looked at Hector, "Tell Briseis that I am sorry that Agamemnon took her and that I will let her stay here." Hector was in shock as she realised that the man that she had spoken about with such kindness was the Prince of Myrmidon himself.

"I would request that you help the women in there. One of whom will come with me." I said firmly.

Hector nodded. "Why do you not fight me?"

"We will fight in battle at some point but I believe that that is when one of us will fall, not now." Achilles said.

I walked into the room and ignoring the soldiers went straight up to Zoe. She had cuts all over her and she was knocked out. Otherwise she was fine. I assumed that she must have put up a fight. I untied her much to the protest of the soldiers, picked her up and walked out to be stopped by whom one who was obviously the leader.

"Who are you to waltz in here and take one of the lovely ladies that we have here."

"I am someone that you fear, and rightly so. I am also in the favour of your Prince so I would suggest that you let me take her."

He regarded me for a minute and then let me pass. I then joined my brother outside and we walked off out of the side gate which Hector had opened for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

We were lined up in formation. The rest of our army were milling around in front of us. We had an issue. Achilles and I had recently just re-joined the army. We had re-joined after the troops decided that we had got what we wanted. We still hated Agamemnon, as did our troops, but we were still Greeks. We therefore had to fight for the Greeks. We had been training non-stop. We had lost men against the Trojans. Not many but a few. We now had to compete with the Amazons. They were incredible fighters. We needed to be ready to fight them. We watched as the Greeks struggled to form up before the incoming assault. The Trojans were coming over the rise being led by Prince Hector's elite guard. They came down the hill in a wave of men, weapons and armour. They hit the Greeks who were trying to form up. They crashed through them cutting down swathes of the Greeks down. The phalanx could not form in time. The Greeks were holding their spears and therefore could not take on the charge. The Greek line was being pushed back in a U.

I turned to Achilles. We were one of the few units that were ready. The commanders in the Greek army were slowly beginning to bring their troops under control. The army was beginning to become rigid. We were the only Greek unit not in the fray already.

"Where do you think we should help?" Achilles said, "You are usually the one with the plan."

"We need to catch the Amazons. We cannot let them make an impact on the battle. I will take half the soldiers to solidify the centre of the line, you take the Amazons, I am not fighting the Amazons if I can help it, I try not to hurt women as much as I can."

"Fair enough brother" he said. He pointed to half of the troops, "you come with me. We shall have the honour of fighting the best troops in the world."

I raised my sword and the rest of the troops followed me down the hill, we crashed straight through the Greek line into the Trojans. In doing so we stiffened the resolve of the Greek troops. There were purple troops on the other side, we had fought them before. They were the guards to Prince Hector. My troops and I started to engage the troops. This meant that the Greeks around us could spread out more to face other troops across the battle line. I faced the first one and quickly jabbed right through his neck. He collapsed to the ground and I blocked a sword going for my head. I then pushed his sword to one side and I then jabbed forward and my sword punched through his chest plate. He collapsed clutching his guts. I then stepped over his body and saw the man I wanted to fight. Hector himself. I strode towards me and was blocked off by a soldier. He struck at me and I hit his sword in anger. It flew out of his hand and landed at the Princes feet. He looked at me to see me pull my sword out of the top of his shoulder. He strode towards me and the men cleared a gap around the two of us. The Trojans cheering on their Prince while the Greeks cheered on me.

I walked round him slowly sizing him up. He did the same. I looked at him goading him on. He struck fast, faster than almost anyone that I had fought. Unfortunately for him I frequently fought one of the people who were faster. My brother. I pushed the blade to one side calmly. His face did not show any frustration. It was only to test me. He launched into a flurry of blows. He got into a rhythm quickly. He changed it suddenly hoping to catch him off guard. He struck down with a faint. It went straight to my side . I did not even try to stop it and I kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and rolled expecting a blow to come down at him. I just watched. He looked at me after jumping back to his feet and nodded.

"I did not want to end the fight there, it would be an anti-climax." I said half-jokingly. He smiled.

He moved forward and struck aiming to cleave my head from my body. I casually raised my sword and blocked it. He looked around briefly and saw that most of his guard were gone. Although my troops would not attack him he realised that he was risking getting trapped by the Greeks. We were finally beginning to push back the fighting soldiers. He turned and started to pull out. My troops watched and then turned to me. "Follow." I said

I then strode off to where I knew that my brother would be fighting the Amazons. I saw the fearsome warrior engaged with our troops. We charged right into the back of the Amazons. I blocked a sword and albeit slightly hesitantly struck back. As we cut our way to our other troops. I saw my brother fighting a man and a woman. The woman was obviously the queen. The man looked as strong if not a stronger fighter as my brother. As I watched my brother was being forced back. I growled in anger and charged forward. I blocked a sword that was going to hit Achilles. He smiled at me.

"Ah, Perseus, you are here too. I can now fight the famous twins of Thetis, and Princes of Myrmidons."

"Who are you?" I asked. He smirked.

"My name is Ares; I am here to turn the tide of the war in the Trojan's favour. My father has agreed to turn a blind eye on it this once."

"My Queen," I said bowing my head slightly. "It is an honour to fight you."

She smiled slightly. "Once we have killed you two I shall make sure you are treated well. If you are anything like your brother when it comes to fighting you shall be an honour to fight."

She struck towards my brother. He ducked. I strode towards Ares. I looked straight at him. His eyes made me angry. Just looking at him made me want to fight him. I shook my head clearing it. He smiled, "you are stronger than your brother. He did not manage to shake of the anger."

While I was trying to shake the anger off. I just managed to lift my sword in time to block it. He struck again and again. He was so strong that every time I blocked a blow my arm shook a little. The soldiers around us were holding their own but making no progress on the Amazons. I tried to counter but I struggled to block it let alone fight back. He was so good it was almost impossible to keep up. He just kept striking harder and harder. I felt myself going back to back with my brother. He was for once struggling. He was facing the queen and her advanced guard. The Amazons trained from the age of four. They were the best fighters in the world. We were trying to hold off for as long as we could.

"Brother I believe that doing it now would be useful."

"You know that I have to keep it a secret."

"I believe that this would be a good time to reveal it. You need to do this otherwise or soldiers will die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_While I was trying to shake the anger off. I just managed to lift my sword in time to block it. He struck again and again. He was so strong that every time I blocked a blow my arm shook a little. The soldiers around us were holding their own but making no progress on the Amazons. I tried to counter but I struggled to block it let alone fight back. He was so good it was almost impossible to keep up. He just kept striking harder and harder. I felt myself going back to back with my brother. He was for once struggling. He was facing the queen and her advanced guard. The Amazons trained from the age of four. They were the best fighters in the world. We were trying to hold off for as long as we could. _

"_Brother I believe that doing it now would be useful."_

"_You know that I have to keep it a secret."_

"_I believe that this would be a good time to reveal it. You need to do this otherwise or soldiers will die." _

I nodded.

Ares came in to end the fight. My brother and I knew what to do. We had practised this many times in the case of fighting a superior opponent. I threw my sword into the air and Achilles caught it. He then spun round pushing back all opponents. I calmly ducked and put my hand to the ground. An island of calm was around me and my brother for a second and then it was unleashed. A huge earthquake knocked everyone but me and my brother off their feet. I got up and looked at the carnage. There were fissures everywhere. Most of the armies were knocked out. The Amazons had been worst effected and were scattered around like rag dolls.

My brother looked at me with a newfound respect. "That is your biggest by a long way brother." I took my sword back and we walked over to an incapacitated war god. He had not expected an earthquake, let alone one of that magnitude. I put my sword to his throat. He opened his eyes to see me looking down at him. He grunted in annoyance. "Do you yield?" I said forcefully. He glared at me. I pushed my sword harder at his throat. He nodded.

I turned away as he flashed out. I then followed my brother to where the queen of the Amazons was lying on the ground. She looked at us, "You two are men worthy of respect." She looked around. "We have lost too many, the Amazons will have to pull out of this war." We nodded.

"I hope to one day have the honour of fighting you and your sisters again. On our word you shall be given a free path off this place. You shall not be harmed by any Greeks if we can help it." She nodded thanks and then took my brothers hand up. She turned to me, "You are a son of Poseidon are you not?"

I nodded in confirmation. "He is my birth father."

She then turned around and went to help out her sisters and to get ready for departure.

"Now we shall have to see or dear old king." My brother said mockingly. I snorted in laughter.

We walked round our men congratulating them and helping them with the wounded. When we finally got to the kings tent we entered.

"My king." I said bowing mockingly. He glared at me.

"What was that earthquake?"

"I believe that since Ares was fighting, Poseidon thought it would be a good idea to help us out as well."

"Where was Ares, I was not aware of his presence."

"He was in the ranks of Amazons. We took them to combat."

He snorted obviously not believing us. "We shall commence our attacks on Troy." He said. "We shall take that city man by man if I have to." We left the tent. When I was walking back to the tent I saw a woman gesture to me.

"You go ahead brother, I will catch up. I just need to do something." He looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head.

I walked to the tent that the lady had come from, and walked in. I looked around. It was a sparsely decorated tent with a dark grey lining. It was solely populated by the woman and me. "Who are you?"

She looked straight at me with unnerving grey eyes. "Are you sure that you do not recognise me?" she asked challengingly.

I looked at her. She was about normal height. She was wearing a simple grey cloak. She was wearing very little jewellery. I could only see one piece and that was what gave it away. She had a necklace with an owl on it. When I saw it I bowed. "Lady Athena."

"Hello Perseus, I would like to congratulate you on your recent victories over Ares and the Amazons." I nodded thanks. "I would however like to give you a warning. Ares will now take any opportunity that he has to take his revenge on either you or your brother. I realise that you are a son of Poseidon, but you will still not be able to fight him if he brings his brothers or sons." I nodded

"I know, I hope that I will eventually be able to make my peace with him, but for now I will be wary. Thank you lady Athena this is much appreciated."

"No problem Perseus. You are on the Greek's side after all."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I have not updated any of my stories recently. I have just not felt like writing and therefore have not been writing. I have also been having quite a few ideas for this story, and for a new one that I might start. Other than that I apologise but I have not been having any ideas or inspiration recently. I once again am sorry but I have just not felt like writing recently.**

Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

The Greek army was, once again arrayed up in front of the Trojan walls. The Trojans to their, (or possibly Prince Hector's credit) were arrayed in impressive numbers opposite us.

I looked around to see the men giving last minute checks to their armour and, the captains and commanders walking up and down the lines giving encouragement to the troops. I looked up and I saw that the Trojans had their usual amount of archers on the top of the walls. I could make out Prince Paris, the cause of the war on the top of the wall. Our eyes met for a brief second and then he flinched and looked away. There was a man in golden armour standing next to him. I could tell he was powerful, but I cannot work out who he is.

Our king Agamemnon strode forward in front of the army. He raised his sword and the whole battle field went quiet in anticipation. He then dropped his arm and the entire Greek army charged. The Myrmidons started to get ahead of the rest of the Greek army. As always I was flanked by my brother. When the Trojan forces saw my brother and I they flinched back a little. They knew who we were and they knew of our supposed invincibility. They were scared of us and the Myrmidon forces behind us, as depleted as they were they were still the best that Greece had to offer. I charged straight at one who had a spear pointed at me. I parried his spear with mine and hit him with my shield hard enough to drop him like a sack of potatoes. I then swept my spear like a staff and knocked two other soldiers over. I left them for the men to finish off. The Trojans on the wall let wave after wave of arrows rain down. They hit men from both sides. I thrust forward my spear and impaled a soldier. I yanked it out and realised that there was about a meter of free space to each side of me. I yelled in anger and threw my spear. It struck straight through one and impaled the soldier behind him. The two were stuck together so when one fell as I beheaded him the other fell to the ground. I looked around quickly to see how the rest of the battle was going. We were finally starting to push through the Trojans. We were finally starting to win. I came towards more of them with renewed vigour. Without thinking the Myrmidons right behind me formed into an arrow head formation with me at the front. We cut swathes of the enemy down.

I heard a scream in pain from behind me and I knew that another of my men had died. I continued on. There was no way I could stop. As another of my men fell I was getting angrier and angrier. It was starting to consume me. All I could think about was how I could dispose of my next victim.

I had a feeling as if someone was walking over my grave. I turned and everything was going in slow motion. I saw Paris release the arrow. I saw the man in gold whisper in his ear. The flight of the arrow was straight. I knew where it was headed. It went straight for my brother. I gasped in relief as it struck him in the chest. I saw him fly back but he was okay. I ran towards him as I saw some of the men look in horror. When I got there I saw that the arrow had hit him in the stomach. What shocked me the most was, that he was bleeding. The arrow was impaled about an inch into his skin. The blood was gushing out and he was starting to look pale. I brought some nectar from my boot. I pushed it into his mouth and watched as he started to regain some colour. I looked at the arrow. It was solid gold. I pointed to two of the men.

"Take him to the tents. Let no-one enter." I ordered. They nodded, "I will return in a few hours." The two men ran off carrying my brother. I turned just in time to see an arrow streaking across the sky towards me. I was pushed out of the way and turned to see Patrocles take the arrow to the chest. Once again for the second time in less than a minute I was crouched over someone's body. Patrocles looked like he had been hit by a siege weapon rather than an arrow. I knew that he was dead. I looked down at the arrow to see that it was exactly the same. I realised what had happened. The man in gold was Apollo. He had blessed the two arrows to go through impenetrable skin. It had worked against Achilles and now had killed Patrocles as it was about to hit me. I looked in anger at the parapet where the two men were standing.

My anger that I had before had now multiplied tenfold. Divine intervention from Ares in a straight fight was one thing but Apollo trying to kill my brother and me, and then killing our best friend and cousin instead was too much. I yelled in anger and the ground started to shake. The walls started to crack. I looked around to see that I was the only person standing up. There was a huge crash and I looked up to see that the fabled walls of Troy were starting to crumble. I put my hand to the ground and the wall in front of me collapsed to the ground killing hundreds of soldiers and archers. I saw the soldiers start to get up out of the corner of my eye. I felt nothing but anger for the people of Troy. I ran through the Trojans in the way of the whole in the wall and into the city. I killed all soldiers that I could see. I saw the Prince and I ran after him.

I saw the citizens of the city look at me in fear. I heard the Greek army pour into the city behind me. I saw Paris run into a house. I followed and I kicked down the door. A woman got in the way and I raised my arm to stab her when I realised what I was doing. I dropped my sword. I tried to recollect my thoughts. Hector was all I could think. I got up and picked up my sword. I gave the woman my helmet and said, "Use this to leave the city. Show it to any guard and they will let you go." She stared at me in shock and then she ran out of the tiny building holding the helmet.

I charged back outside. I used the flat of my sword to knock any citizens out of the way. There were no soldiers in sight. I could however see Helen on one of the balconies looking at the devastation that the Greeks were causing. I ran to the palace in the centre of the city to see the gates bared. I grinned at the hundreds of soldiers trying to get in. I decided that the less practical approach was needed. I sucked all of the moisture out of the stone wall and like before started to climb. Just as I landed in the courtyard on the other side the door gave way and they charged in. I went right towards the throne room. I burst through the doors to see Hector and Priam with drawn swords staring straight at me.

They looked at me unsure of my motives for being here. "Is there another exit that you could use?" I asked hurriedly. They looked at me in surprise and then Priam said, "Yes, we will need to go across the palace though." I nodded. I walked out the door to check that the coast was clear and then gestured for them to follow me. Hector followed but Priam hesitated. He then shrugged as if to say 'I have nothing to lose' and I led them out the door and through the corridor. When I came to the dining hall I saw most of the remainder of the royal family being hounded into the corner by Greek soldiers.

"They are to be taken to Agamemnon." I shouted. "Leave them to me." The soldiers turned. Several of them had eyes full of lust as they looked at the women. Unfortunately for them they ignored me. They moved in to the royals, and I cursed. I redrew my sword and impaled one before he knew I was there. Hector had followed my lead. A few seconds later we had killed them all. The family looked at me in shock. Hector went up to his wife and kissed her. Priam looked at me with an expression that said, "Help." I ran out of the room and saw about twenty soldiers being led by Agamemnon himself.

"Where are the royal family?" he shouted.

"They ran that way." I said pointing the opposite way that we needed to go. Agamemnon gave me a withering look as he tried to gauge whether I was lying. I just glared back and he flinched. He then led the soldiers off the way I had sent them. I then went back to Hector and said, "You need to lead them the rest of the way,"

"What about Paris, Helen and Briseis?" he asked.

"I will catch up to you in a second I just need to deal with something." I explained vaguely. He nodded trusting me. It was the only thing that he could do. They left going down the corridor. I then ran into the bedroom part of the palace. I heard a cry for help from one of the rooms and kicked down the door. There was Briseis pinned to a bed, there was a Myrmidon stripping her down. I growled in anger and he turned round to have my sword thrust through his eye socket. He dropped on top of Briseis dead. She looked up and saw me.

"Thank you, thank you" she recited over and over again. I picked her up and carried her after the royal family. Once I caught up with them I saw that they had found Paris. When he saw me he shouted and said, "Look what he is doing to Briseis." Hector turned to see his brother stab me. His sword shattered on impact and I calmly put Briseis down. The entire royal family looked at me in fear. I punched Paris in the face. We all heard the crack as his nose broke. He hit the floor immediately.

I then looked calmly at Hector, "Take these two to the tunnel. Helen should be over there." I said pointing to the balcony at the end of the corridor.

"How do you know?" Hector asked relieved that I did nothing more than drop his brother.

"I saw her on the way in." I turned to see Agamemnon marching back this way with even more troops than before. They were all covered in blood.

I turned back to Hector, "Run I will hold them off." The entire family looked shocked that I was willing to do that. I turned to Priam, "I am sorry for the devastation to your city. It was my fault that they broke in."

He nodded sadly and to my surprise kissed me on the forehead, "In other circumstances I would have been proud to have you as my son." He whispered.

With that they fled off down the corridor. I turned to face my 'king'.

"Hello Agamemnon," I said giving him a mocking bow.

"Step aside Perseus and I will not have to kill you." He warned.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that I believe you would let me go for helping the Trojan royal family? No, I will have to fight you now or later, let us do it now when no one will notice your corpse among the many. The only one who will miss you will be your brother and I am sure he will happily take the throne from you when you die."

The soldiers charged forward. I ran back at them much to their surprise. I stabbed one in the chest and took his spear in one swift movement. I dropped my shield and I proceeded to sweep through the soldiers. I finally looked up to see no one but a frightened king. He ran. I let him go. I would not be going back to my home land anyway. I followed in the footsteps of the family to check they were safe. I saw Hector about to close the entrance from this side. "I'll do it," I said, "You go, may we never meet again on the battlefield."

"Thank you Perseus, I nodded and watched him escape. I then shut the door and collapsed the entrance around it.


End file.
